


Chains of punishment

by RenTDankworth



Series: that kin(k)d of you [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys in Chains, Chains, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Keith tiene un raro hábito de ponerle cadenas.





	Chains of punishment

El tintineo de las cadenas le desespera, y le obliga a mover sus manos y pies de manera violenta, como si fuera capaz de lograr algo con esa estúpida acción.

—Muy gracioso… —se queja Lance con molestia marcada en su voz—, no creí que eras de esa clase de pervertidos, Keith.

El mayor le observa con burla, adora ver al moreno sometido por unos pares de esposas en sus muñecas y pies.

—De alguna forma tenía que controlarte —responde el pelinegro con sorna.

Y Lance le dedica una mirada tan fiera, que por un momento esperaría que eso logre intimidar al mayor (pero no lo hace, porque Keith es inmune a todo lo que Lance diga o haga).

—Ya quítame esto —pide el moreno a gritos. Lance está harto de que Keith le trate como un recluso a la menor oportunidad, y quiere estampar su puño sobre ese bonito rostro, y romper la fina y hermosa nariz del pelinegro.

—Qué tal que no —ataca Keith. Mirada severa, tanto que Lance se asusta por un par de segundos—, te dije que no volvieras a tomar mis cosas. Ahora acepta tu castigo.

Lance grita y gruñe frustrado. Y al saber que se quedará otra hora con las esposas en sus extremidades, se echa sobre el piso como puede para descansar.

.

 _«Este idiota...»,_ piensa el moreno antes de quedarse dormido y aceptar que Keith tiene un muy raro fetiche.


End file.
